Lullaby
by Chaos Of A Butterfly
Summary: Bobby worrying about Jackie. Set around when Jackie was first adopted and having a hard time coping with everything. Songfic, Lullaby by Nickleback. Sort of prequel to The One That Got Away. No slash, just brotherly love.


_Well, I know the feeling  
Of finding yourself stuck out on the ledge  
And there ain't no healing  
From cutting yourself with the jagged edge  
I'm telling you that, it's never that bad  
Take it from someone who's been where you're at  
Laid out on the floor  
And you're not sure you can take this anymore_

Oo0oO

Jack had been there a week when Bobby had found him in the bathroom, a razor on his arm. It took Bobby a minute to take in all the various scars; the ones on his arm, the ones across his back and chest…Bobby couldn't help but be pissed beyond belief at the bastard that would do that to the kid. He hated men like that; hated men who would dare hurt a kid that's been terrified into hurting himself. Hated bastards that made people feel bad enough about themselves that they wanted to kill themselves.

Like he had been when Ma first came to him.

He'd gently walked over to Jackie, who'd simply looked at the floor, and pried the razor from his shaking hands. Bobby, knowing that words wouldn't be able to reach Jackie at a time like this, simply wrapped his arms around the smaller, shaking boy and spoke in soothing tones, telling him that everything would be okay.

Oo0oO

_So just give it one more try to a lullaby  
And turn this up on the radio  
If you can hear me now  
I'm reaching out  
To let you know that you're not alone  
And if you can't tell, I'm scared as hell  
'Cause I can't get you on the telephone  
So just close your eyes  
Oh, honey here comes a lullaby  
Your very own lullaby_

Oo0oO

The little fairy out all his feeling into his songs, and therefore didn't let anybody see them. However, when he was at school and Bobby was going through his stuff (making sure there were no drugs), he found a song simply titled Lullaby. When he read it, he was amazed, for Jackie had written down all the things Bobby had said to him when he found him that day in the bathroom. Bobby couldn't help but feel an overwhelmingly touched by that.

The fairy had been touched enough to turn his words into a song.

Oo0oO

_Please let me take you  
Out of the darkness and into the light  
'Cause I have faith in you  
That you're gonna make it through another night  
Stop thinking about the easy way out  
There's no need to go and blow the candle out  
Because you're not done  
You're far too young  
And the best is yet to come_

Oo0oO

He saved his baby brother more times than either of them cared to count. Whenever Jackie fell into a hole, so to speak, and couldn't pull himself back up again, Bobby was there. Drugs, alcohol, self-hurt…Jackie had been through the whole lot, and Bobby knew he would survive.

Bobby couldn't help but think that Jackie was far too young to have to deal with all this…then again, Bobby had been the same age when Ma had saved him.

At that same time, Bobby knew that it was better that Jackie was young. It meant that he would be able to heal, and live his life. He wouldn't be scarred and wounded for the best part of his life.

Oo0oO

_So just give it one more try to a lullaby  
And turn this up on the radio  
If you can hear me now  
I'm reaching out  
To let you know that you're not alone  
And if you can't tell, I'm scared as hell  
'Cause I can't get you on the telephone  
So just close your eyes  
Oh, honey here comes a lullaby  
Your very own lullaby_

Oo0oO

Bobby sometimes heard Jackie play that song, the lullaby, when he though nobody was listening. And Bobby couldn't help but be glad that Jackie had something to fall back on for when Bobby was no longer there. Because Bobby knew he would have to leave eventually.

Oo0oO

_Well, everybody's hit the bottom  
Everybody's been forgotten  
When everybody's tired of being alone  
Yeah, everybody's been abandoned  
And left a little empty handed  
So if you're out there barely hanging on..._

Oo0oO

Bobby knew that Jackie needed him. That's why he waited so long before leaving. To make sure that Jackie wouldn't fall part; that he would be okay. To make sure that he wouldn't fall back to old habits.

Because he knew that Jackie was barely hanging on; his leaving might be the tip of the iceberg, and send Jackie back to darker times. So he waited.

But he was going to leave Jackie eventually, and Jackie would have to survive with only the lullaby and a memory.

Oo0oO

_Just give it one more try to a lullaby  
And turn this up on the radio  
If you can hear me now  
I'm reaching out  
To let you know that you're not alone  
And if you can't tell, I'm scared as hell  
'Cause I can't get you on the telephone  
So just close your eyes  
Oh, honey here comes a lullaby  
Your very own lullaby  
Oh, honey here comes a lullaby  
Your very own lullaby_

Oo0oO

** Wolfie: Don't own the song (Lullaby by Nickleback) or Four Brothers. I was listening to this song and I realized how much it fit Jackie…that seems to happen a lot now…falls into place before The One That Got Away (my other oneshot) and Family is the Strong Ties (my Four Brothers story) **


End file.
